A Little Persuasion
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Based on 1x19, when Patrick is watching the whole Cameron/Dawn lovey dovey interaction... So here's my take on Cameron's Pep talk to Patrick, Can he convince Kat to stay? Or will she go to Nepal? Katrick, Mentions of Cameron/Dawn and Bianca. One-Shot.


_**A/N: I loved episode 1x19, when Patrick is watching the Dawn/Cameron interaction... **_

_**So here's my take on Cameron's Pep talk to Patrick, Can he convince Kat to stay? Or will she go to Nepal? **_

* * *

As I leaned against the wall, watching Kat disappear down the hallway, why was I not chasing after her?

All of a sudden, it was like cheesefest on wheels, there was Cameron and his girlfriend, Dawn, if they could make it work, how could me and Kat not?

_"Your poem is the most romantic things that any guy has ever done for me. Even after the time Chris Yu scratched my name on his guitar."_ I heard a familiar voice say, as I turned my attention away from where Kat had gone I saw Cameron pushing his girlfriend down the hall on his AV cart, she's looking at him with big eyes, _"Well I just wanted you to know that I couldn't live without you." _Cameron replied to Dawn as I watched them for a moment as I leaned against the wall, trying to figure out why I felt so angry and pathetic, what was happening to me? When did Kat Stratford dictate my life? _The day you met her jackass, _Said my inner voice.

_"Ahhh, recite it to me again." _The annoying girl asked her boyfriend, and as if she needed to wait any longer as heard Cameron's voice say;

_"Hark, my Dawn you are the sweetest treat in the candy store, _

_I've tasted your sugar and I want some more, _

_Yo__u're so hot you melt my heart. _

_Lips so sweet and delicious like a mixed brute tart, _

_You're cuter that Bambi, an adorable baby fawn, _

_You light up my days, my very own Dawn." _

I think at the time I could have hurled due to the cheesyness of the situation, but least Cameron had a girlfriend.

Was I really jealous of an AV geek? Spoink?

What was I going to do? Kat's going to Nepal...

I move myself off the wall to turn to leave and attempt to actually go to class, and I see Kat again, her beautiful brunette hair flowing behind her, she's smiling and it kills me to realise she's not smiling at me, I see her sister run over to her and say something, which caused Kat to laugh, I sighed, I missed her laugh, I missed her full stop.

What happened to me? I'm Patrick Friggin' Verona, I just wanted to be around this girl all the time, I couldn't think of anything or anyone else, but for the first time in my life, I couldn't block it out with another person because I lo- like her, I shake my head.

* * *

_"You should tell her how you feel before she goes.. If you want her to stay" _I heard Cameron, the self professed gentleman say casually to me, as if we were friends did he not know who he was talking to? I'm Patrick Friggin Verona! The Scary Cannival, Vampire, Loner, people don't talk to me...

_"Excuse me?" _I ask him, feigning some confusion as I turned around to look at, what was he on about?

_"Kat! What else, she's going to go Nepal and then you will have lost her, for good!"_ He goes on to explain.

_"Why would I care?" _I say, I can't lose my bad boy reputation now could I? But Cameron wasn't buying it.

We share a look, it's silent, it's acknowledging, it's me saying thank you without saying anything, "_Anytime pal" _He says as he places his hand on my shoulder, for the second time today, I slightly glare at him, _"Sorry" _He mutters as he diappears down the hall.

When did Spoink get so clever? Especially about girls, I shake my head as I walk out into the courtyard, I needed some air and time to collect my thoughts.

* * *

I'd seen Kat again, after finding out she was leaving me for three months, three whole months and I still couldn't find the words to tell her stay, that it would break my heart to watch her leave, it's probably my fault she's going anyways, not to be selfish or big headed but I doubt she'd be going to Nepal, if we were still together, right?

"_Don't be mad when she finally lets go and ends up with someone who actually gives a damn about her, it'll be your loss..." _What was with Cameron, he was everywhere I went today and he's giving me a pep talk.. again I may add, and he's just summed up exactly what I know would happen, if I didn't ask her to stay...

* * *

_I'm too sick and too tired to fight this..._

I don't know what I'm doing, I'm outside her house, waiting, watching her. God I sound like a creepy obsessive stalker, that's normally her role, I smirk.

Door or window?

Let's run through the scenarios; Door possibly means facing Walter, whereas if I appear at her window she'll know I'm obsessed with her...

I take in a deep breath and knock, somehow I think facing Walter is easier than facing Kat, the door swings open, and there she is, she's shocked to see me, I can tell as her eyes widen and she goes slightly pale, my palms have gone sweaty and clammy, I'm nervous.

_"Patrick.." _The way she says my name, makes me feel like a giddy teenager, oh wait I am, maybe I am human after all.

_"I'm glad I caught you before you went to Nepal"_

_"Deja Vu much?" _She mocks me, God I love her.

_"Listen, I've wanted to say this all day, ever since you appeared infront of me looking all sexy in a wooly hat, and told me you were going to Nepal for three months, three months Kat? Really? You could do it?" _It's like I'm trying to rationalise everything in my head and everything I'm feeling wants to explode out of me.

_"What? Patrick, it's none of your buisness what I do now, is it? It's not like you care is it?" _She snaps at me, is that really what she thinks?

_"Kat, why are we fighting this, I'm just so tired of it all" _I say softly, feeling vulnerable.

_"Well least I'll be gone tomorrow so you won't have to fight with me anymore" _She retorts angrily, again, I've said something wrong.

_"No Kat, listen, I don't want you to go.." _I say lamely, I take a deep breath before going on, _"What I meant to say is, I'm too sick and too tired to fight with you, if you want to go to Nepal, I can't stop you, but I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here with me, I don't want to lose you..." _God I sounded like a sap!

_"Kat who's at the door?" _I hear Walter ask and I know he'll be here any minute, so I have to say it, it's now or never...

_"Kat, please stay, I love you..." _My voice sounds so unlike mine, there's too much emotion bubbling through..

_"Patrick..." _She starts to say, and then Walter is there... She looks at him, and then to me.

_"Dr Stratford, I was just going..." _I say defeatedly, as I turn to walk back to my motorbike, _"Dad, I'll be in in one minute to explain everything, just give me a minute ok?" _I heard her say but I heard no response from him.

_"I love you too Patrick" _I hear her speak the second she's caught up with me, I turn to face her slowly, her expression mirrored mine, the smirk which then fades to a genuine smile, and then she kisses me, throws her arms around my neck, maybe it is true the moral of every romantic comedy is to tell the girl how you feel...

_"So you're staying?" _I ask the second we come up for air, _"What do you think?" _She teases as she walks back towards her front door, _"See you tomorrow boyfriend..." _Her saying the word boyfriend didn't sound scary at all, it sounded right.

* * *

_**A/N 2: **__**Please Read and Review x x x**_


End file.
